


Our Fist Kiss

by EnjolrasSeizedTheDay



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Other, ish, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2018-04-20 08:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4781423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay/pseuds/EnjolrasSeizedTheDay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enjolras and Combeferre shared their first kiss. Years later and they never thought they would be where they are now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Fist Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in ages, like since that last thing was posted and I think it really shows but also I really love this a lot and want to share it.

Combeferre never tired of watching Enjorlas pull his hair back and in to a bun. They loved watching him huff as pieces fell out and in to his eyes, Enjorlas just pushed those out of his face not bothering to pin them back only to have them fall back in to his face.  


 

“I have bobby pins if you want,” Combeferre offered, they had a lot of homework and Enjorlas was being really distracting.  


 

“No thanks, I’m good,” Enjolras pulled his lip between his teeth focusing on one spot on his paper as if that would make the problem sort it’s self out. Combeferre had to put a stop to this or they would never get any homework done.  


 

“What are you working on?” They asked scooting closer to Enjolras so they could look over his shoulder, they were not surprised to see that it was math. “I can help if you need”  


 

“Yes please help,” Enjolras looked over at Combeferre practically begging with his eyes. Combeferre smiled and pulled the text book between them flipping to the page that would help Enjolras and set in on the impossible task of teaching Enjolras math.  


 

“There, that’s all there is too it,” Combeferre finished after having explained the same thing three or four different ways, “Now you try.”  


 

Enjolras took up a look of concentration again and bit the end of his pencil working slowly on the problem looking over at Combeferre every now and then. “Where is Courfeyrac?” Enjolras asked still very focused on the problem in front of him.  


 

“He had an audition today,” Combeferre went back through their work on the problem to make sure it was all correct, satisfied with their work they had nothing better to do than to watch Enjorlas work though the problem, when he fished he put the paper on top of the other work Combeferre was really trying to work on.  


 

Checking though the work Combeferre couldn’t help but smile, Enjolras had done a really good job on the problem. “you only forgot your negative sign, but you did all the stuff right, so I mean, you got the wrong answer but you did all the steps and stuff right,” when Combeferre looked over at Enjolras his face was so close, and they figured it was now or ever. They closed the gap and kissed Enjolras.  


 

When Combeferre would look back on this they would know they read all the signs wrong, or that there were no signs, Enjolras was just as close to Courfeyrac, held his hand and sat on his lap as well, that this was not what Enjolras had intended, but in that moment, all Combeferre could think was how much he loved Enjolras.  


 

“I’m so glad that platonic kissing is a thing,” were the first words out of Enjolras’s mouth. Combeferre didn’t believe in heartbreak, not in the way everyone talked about it, but now, they knew it was so much worse than any one had ever told them. It was like the air had been sucked right out of them, like they had been doused in ice water, that happiness was a thing of the past.  


 

“Yeah, me too,” They managed and tried not to cry, they couldn’t let Enjolras know now. The afternoon homework session ended in Enjolras staying over for dinner and them cuddling on the couch when Courfeyrac came over to tell them his audition went very well, they didn’t notice how Courfeyrac’s shoulders slumped at bit at the lack of praise from them, or the way he cuddled extra close that night.

 

***

 

Combeferre hadn’t thought about that day in years, and now, it was an odd time to be thinking it but they couldn’t get it out of their head.  


 

“Enjolras?” Combeferre asked as Enjolras fixed their tie. “Do you remember that time we kissed, the first time I mean, when we weren’t drunk?”  


 

Enjolras looked up in surprise, “Yeah I remember.” He looked Ferre over one more time and rolled his eyes, only his nerd best friend would be able to convince his other nerd best friend to get married in jumpers. “What about it?”  


 

“I was in love with you.” Combeferre said Enjolras looked even more surprised at this and nearly stumbled backwards.  


 

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Enjolras almost whispered not really sure how to feel about the whole situation.  


 

“I mean, you said something about how great of a Friend I was or that platonic kissing was great, and so I took that to mean that you didn’t want anything to do with it.” Combeferre smiled. “You broke my heart, but Fey put me back together.”  


 

“But you didn’t start dating until much later,” Enjolras felt bad hearing about breaking Ferre’s heart, he would have done anything in his power to keep that from happening.  


 

“Yeah but, he still helped me threw it, He only told me last night that he had thought he was in love with me then too,” Combeferre smiled “Isn’t that crazy? What if you hadn’t said that? I would have confessed my love for you and then what?”  


 

“Then I would have suggested we tried dating, I was so certain that we would get married just out of convenience, that Courf would find some one else and that you and I would just end up together,” Enjolras admitted biting his lip. “But then you and Courf fell in love and I thought, until R and I got together, I thought that I would end up alone.”  


 

Combeferre smiled sadly and hugged Enjolras. “Everything worked out though, and you’re the best best man in the world,” Combeferre pulled back blinking like they were trying to keep tears from falling.  


 

“Are you crying you nerd?” Enjolras asked and Combeferre shoved his shoulder.  


 

“No, I’m just too happy, it all worked out perfectlly,” Combeferre turned to look at them self at the mirror. “Kay I’m ready to marry my other best friend, can I go do that?” Enjolras nodded standing on his tiptoes to kiss Combeferre’s cheek, it had all worked out, it had all worked out really well.


End file.
